


Zwischenmenschliche Kommunikation - Ein Leitfaden

by uena



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Steve McGarrett ist eine gigantische Flauschkugel, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Psychotische Drogenbarone sind selbst dann schlimm genug, wenn sie Steve nicht erzählen, sie hätten Danny umgebracht. Wenn psychotische Drogenbarone dann noch Danny erzählen, sie hätten vor, Steve umzubringen ... sind die Folgen äußerst interessant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zwischenmenschliche Kommunikation - Ein Leitfaden

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe Steve seinen Fluff verboten. Also hat er nach Angst geschrien. Ich habe mit Porn dagegen gehalten. Er hatte immer noch Angst. Und dann, ich weiß nicht wie ... Fluff. Ich hasse den Mann. Aber: Porn!

Der Schuss klingt fürchterlich laut in Steves Ohren, hallt seltsam nach, bevor er bleierne Stille zurücklässt, und Steves Eingeweide ziehen sich zusammen.

Er sitzt auf einen Stuhl gefesselt in einem fensterlosen Raum, und seine Handgelenke sind blutig von den vergeblichen Versuchen, sich zu befreien. Er ist allein, weiß nicht, wo sie Danny hingebracht haben, weiß nicht, wem der Schuss gegolten hat – weiß nur, dass er etwas unternehmen muss, irgendwas, also zerrt er weiter an den Handschellen und ignoriert das Gefühl, wie sein Blut warm an seinen Fingern hinab rinnt und auf den Betonboden tropft.

Die Tür geht auf, und im Halblicht, das durch den sich öffnenden Spalt hinein fällt, macht Steve das Profil des Mannes aus, der ihn hierher gebracht hat.

Shibuya Hirose, selbsternannter Baron des Chrystal-Meth-Handels der Inseln, unehelicher Sohn eines Yakuza-Lords und seines Hausmädchens, den seine Vaterkomplexe offenbar dazu getrieben haben, seinen Geschäften mit einer Gewalttätigkeit nachzugehen, die selbst für einen Drogenbaron unüblich ist.

Steve hebt das Kinn, als Hirose die Tür hinter sich schließt, begegnet ihm mit all der vorgetäuschten Ruhe und Überheblichkeit, die er aufbringen kann – und stellt doch die Frage, die seinem Herzen am nächsten ist. „Wo ist mein Partner?“

Über Hiroses Gesicht breitet sich ein langsames, unangenehmes Grinsen aus, und Steve wird kalt.

„Der kleine Haole? Der ist in dem Zimmer den Gang runter. Aber viel wirst du nicht mehr mit ihm anfangen können, fürchte ich.“

Der Schuss hallt noch immer in Steves Ohren nach, Übelkeit steigt in ihm auf, und er hat Angst, dass er sich übergeben muss.

„Er wollte einfach nicht die Klappe halten“, sagt Hirose, zieht eine Magnum aus seinem Gürtel und streichelt liebevoll über ihren Lauf. „Er hat geredet und geredet und geredet … Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, als ich ihn zum Schweigen gebracht habe, war unbezahlbar.“

Weißes Rauschen, ist alles, was zurück bleibt.

Steve sieht nichts mehr, hört nichts mehr – nur immer wieder den Schuss, den Schuss, den Schuss … und dann die Stille, die Leere. Steve weiß nicht, ob er damit leben kann, mit diesem Vakuum, das Danny gefüllt hatte, bis zum Rand gefüllt mit Leben, mit seiner Stimme und seinen Gesten und seiner Tochter, und – oh Gott, Grace, wie soll er ihr das erklären?

Die Tür fliegt plötzlich auf, so wuchtig aus den Angeln getreten, dass sie Hirose ins Kreuz fällt und ihn vornüber taumeln lässt. Das Licht, das durch den Flur einfällt, blendet Steve zu sehr, als dass er mehr ausmachen könnte als flüchtige Schemen.

Wieder fällt ein Schuss, und dann noch einer und noch einer, aber es ist Hirose, der zu Boden geht, ein letztes Mal ächzt und endlich schweigt.

Steve sitzt auf seinem Stuhl, reglos, fassungslos und starrt den Mann an, der im Türrahmen steht.

„Danno.“

Danny steht vor ihm, atmet schwer, seine Arme hängen an seinen Seiten, in der Rechten hält er seine Dienstwaffe, in der Linken ein Messer, von dem Blut tropft.

Steve hat in seinem ganzen Leben noch nichts gesehen, das ihn gleichzeitig so glücklich, und ihm derartige Angst gemacht hat.

Dann lässt Danny das Messer fallen, schiebt seine Dienstwaffe zurück in ihr Halfter, und geht neben Hirose in die Hocke, durchsucht seine Taschen. Steve starrt ihn an, bis ihm aufgeht, dass Danny nach dem Schlüssel für seine Handschellen sucht. Und obwohl er jetzt weiß, dass es gleich vorbei ist, dass er gleich von ihnen befreit sein wird, kann er doch nicht aufhören, an ihnen zu zerren.

Der Schmerz scheint das Einzige zu sein, das ihm versichert, dass das hier real ist.

„Danno“, sagt er wieder, und er erkennt seine eigene Stimme nicht. „Danno.“

„Ich hab’s gleich“, erwidert Danny leise, und auch er klingt anders, überbeansprucht, wild, und Steve bekommt eine Gänsehaut.

Er sieht Danny den Schlüssel aus Hiroses Hosentasche ziehen, aber Danny steht nicht auf. Er rutscht lediglich dichter an Steve heran, kniet vor ihm, greift um ihn herum und starrt Steve in die Augen, während er blind seine Handschellen öffnet.

Steve starrt zurück, schluckt trocken und kann sich nicht dazu bringen, den Blick abzuwenden.

Es klickt leise, als das Schloss nachgibt, und Steve zieht seine Hände nach vorn, kümmert sich nicht darum, dass die Handschellen ihm vom linken Handgelenk baumeln – und schlingt seine Arme um Danny.

Danny grollt, als sei er von dieser Geste genau so überrascht wie Steve selbst, aber er drückt ihn nicht von sich, er drückt sich ihm entgegen, presst sich an ihn, und Steve keucht leise auf und kneift die Augen zu.

„Danno“, murmelt er heiser, und er kann einfach nicht damit aufhören, presst sein Gesicht in Dannys Nacken, lässt seine Hände fahrig über Dannys Rücken gleiten, und stellt plötzlich fest, dass er zittert. „Danno.“

„Wir müssen hier raus“, ist alles, was Danny dazu sagt, aber er löst sich nicht von ihm, drückt ihn noch immer nicht von sich, und Steve nimmt einen flatternden Atemzug und schlägt die Augen wieder auf.

Er starrt ins Nichts, über Dannys Schulter hinweg in den Flur, und das geht nicht, es reicht nicht – also zieht er den Kopf zurück, damit er Danny ansehen kann, und Danny lässt ihn, blickt zurück, aus Augen, die dunkler sind als sonst, dunkler und so schrecklich durchdringend, und Steve reckt den Hals und küsst ihn.

Kurz friert die Luft zwischen ihnen ein, dann knurrt Danny gegen seine Lippen, öffnet den Mund für ihn, und Steve spürt Wärme in seinen Körper zurückkehren.

Danny presst ihn gegen die Lehne des Stuhls zurück, seine Rechte in Steves Haar, seine Linke an Steves Schulter, und Steve stöhnt in seinen Mund und überlässt ihm die Kontrolle.

Dannys Finger krallen sich in sein Haar, zwingen seinen Kopf zurück, und dann küsst Danny ihn, küsst ihn mit brutaler Hingabe, ohne jegliche Finesse, ohne auch nur einen Hauch von Zurückhaltung, und Steve _liebt_ es.

Ein Grollen entweicht seiner Kehle, und er lutscht an Dannys Zunge, während seine Hände Halt suchen, an Dannys Schultern, an seinen Hüften, und keinen finden, bis Danny sich der Länge nach an ihn presst, jeder Zentimeter drängende, alles verschlingende Hitze, und Steves Hände wie von allein auf seinen Hintern gleiten und zupacken.

Danny knurrt wie zur Antwort, seine Linke löst sich von Steves Schulter, greift ihm zwischen die Schenkel, und Steve stöhnt und presst sich ihm schamlos entgegen, reibt sich an Dannys Hand und winselt – bis Konos Stimme ihn auf einen Schlag in die Realität zurückbringt. „Boss? Danny? Seid ihr hier?“

Danny zuckt von ihm zurück, als habe er sich an ihm verbrannt, und einen Moment lang starren sie einander an, und Steve will verdammt sein, wenn er weiß, was er sagen, wenn er weiß, was er denken soll.

Danny sieht unglaublich aus, jeder Zentimeter seines Körpers in Aufruhe, in seinen Augen tobt es wie ein Sturm über dem Meer, aber er steht auf, langsam und bedächtig und wendet sich der Tür zu. „Wir sind hier.“

Kono tritt ins Sichtfeld, ihre Killtec im Anschlag, Chin an ihrer Seite, ein komplettes SWAT-Team in ihrem Kielwasser, und in ihren Augen steht pures Entsetzen. „Was ist hier passiert?“

Steve weiß nicht, was sie meint, aber Danny scheint es zu wissen.

„Das war ich“, sagt er heiser, und sie sieht ihn an, als sei er ihr neuer Gott. „Du?“

„Ja.“

„Allein?“

„Ich hatte ein Messer.“

Sie schluckt. „Jah. Die meisten leben sogar noch.“

„Das war der Sinn der Sache.“

Steve sieht ihn zur Seite taumeln, und einen Wimpernschlag später ist er aufgesprungen und hält ihn aufrecht. Das alles war zu viel für Dannys schwaches Knie.

„Wir brauchen einen Krankenwagen“, beschließt er leise, und Danny widerspricht ihm nicht, unternimmt keinen Versuch, sich von ihm loszumachen, aber er schließt ihm endlich auch die linke Handschelle auf und nimmt sie ihm ab, und Steve gibt sich keine Mühe, das heiße Pochen in seinen Lenden zu ignorieren.

Er führt Danny aus der fensterlosen Kammer und den Flur entlang, und jetzt sieht er, was Kono derartige Ehrfurcht eingejagt hat.

Drei Männer liegen im Gang, zwei weitere in dem Raum, in dem Danny gefangen gehalten worden ist, und allein Konos Versicherung, die meisten von ihnen seien noch am Leben, stört die Illusion, jeder einzelne von ihnen sei tot.

Woher auch immer Danny das Messer hatte, er wusste, damit umzugehen.

Steve fühlt sich seltsam unberührt ob des abschreckenden Anblicks, geht mit Danny nach draußen, schließt die Augen und hebt sein Gesicht der Sonne entgegen.

Sie sind am Hafen, Möwen kreischen über ihren Köpfen und in der Ferne dröhnt ein Schiffshorn.

Steve fühlt sich losgelöst von der Realität, und jetzt, da das Adrenalin seinen Körper verlässt, mehr als einfach nur ausgelaugt.

Aber Danny ist da, direkt an seiner Seite, direkt unter seinen Händen, und so erschöpft Steve sich auch fühlt, die Erregung ist noch da, die Sehnsucht, die Hitze.

Sie warten Seite an Seite auf den Krankenwagen, und die Stille zwischen ihnen ist nicht unangenehm, sie ist nicht mal angespannt.

Dann räuspert Danny sich leise. „Er hat gesagt, er wird dich erschießen.“

Steve blinzelt und blickt auf Danny hinab. Danny starrt aufs Wasser hinaus, beobachtet einen einlaufenden Fischkutter. „Und dann … dann hat er geschossen.“

Seine Stimme klingt klein, besiegt, und so hat Steve ihn noch nie erlebt, will das nie wieder hören.

„Ich habe gedacht, er hätte dich erschossen“, sagt er, als wolle er damit etwas rechtfertigen, und einen Moment lang denkt Steve an ihren Kuss, dann springen seine Gedanken zu den fünf Männern und dem Messer.

„Danno“, sagt er, und Danny blickt zu ihm auf, und da ist so etwas wie Angst in seinen Augen.

Einen Moment lang weiß Steve nicht, was er sagen soll.

„Er hat gesagt, er hätte dich erschossen“, erwidert er dann, spürt die Wut in sich aufbrennen, gibt sich keine Mühe, sie zu verstecken, und die Angst weicht aus Dannys Augen und macht erleichtertem Verständnis Platz.

„Der psychotische Idiot“, sagt Danny, und er klingt wieder wie er selbst, empört, spöttisch – aber müde.

Steve legt ihm die Hand auf die Schulter und drückt sie, und Danny lehnt sich schwerer an ihn.

„Das wird der komplizierteste Bericht meiner Polizeikarriere“, murmelt er matt, und die Ankunft des Krankenwagens entbindet Steve von einer Antwort.

 

„Die Schürfwunden gehen ziemlich tief“, sagt die Ärztin, und Steve kann sich gerade eben noch beherrschen, nicht mit den Augen zu rollen.

Er weiß, wie tief seine Wunden gehen. Er hat sie sich selbst zugefügt.

„Ja, M’am“, erwidert er möglichst ruhig. „Kann ich jetzt gehen?“

Er will zu Danny.

Denn Danny ist in einem anderen Zimmer des Krankenhauses, wird von einem anderen Arzt versorgt, und Steve will einfach nur wissen, ob es ihm gut geht.

„Selbstverständlich kannst du nicht gehen“, ertönt Dannys Stimme von der Tür. „Die Frau Doktor muss erst deine Wunden desinfizieren und verbinden, Rambo. Dann kannst du gehen.“

Steve dreht den Kopf und sieht ihn an, und Danny tritt in den Raum hinein und an seine Seite, betrachtet einen Moment lang Steves Handgelenke, dann tauscht er einen aussagekräftigen Blick mit der Ärztin.

„Und damit wolltest du loslaufen“, sagt er vorwurfsvoll und legt Steve die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Wie geht es deinem Knie?“ fragt Steve ihn, hält die Arme ausgestreckt, damit die Ärztin sich an ihm zuschaffen machen kann, während er zu Danny aufblickt.

„Besser“, erwidert Danny gelassen. „Was es am meisten geärgert hat, war offenbar der plötzliche Adrenalinmangel.“

„Mhm“, macht Steve, und zuckt ein wenig zusammen, als seine Ärztin ihm mit Desinfektionsmittel zuleibe rückt.

Dannys Hand streicht über seine Schulter, und Steve schluckt trocken, beobachtet die Ärztin bei ihrer Arbeit, und hofft, dass man ihm nicht ansieht, wie sehr ihn die simple Berührung erregt.

Er weiß nicht, was er mit diesem Gefühl anfangen soll, diesem plötzlichen Begehren.

Vor Danny wollte er keinen anderen Mann auf diese Art.

Vor Danny wollte er keine Frau auf diese Art.

Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass er dachte, er hätte ihn verloren, vielleicht sind es noch immer die Nachwirkungen von dem Adrenalinschub, vielleicht ist Danny aber auch einfach nur das Einzige auf dieser Insel, das ihn am Leben erhält.

Und ja, Danny hat ihn geküsst, hat ihn auf eine Art angefasst, die zumindest stark darauf hindeutet, dass er nicht völlig abgeneigt ist … aber vielleicht war es bloß eine einmalige Sache, aus der Hitze des Augenblicks entstanden, und wird sich nicht wiederholen.

Steve wird nehmen, was er kriegen kann, wird alles nehmen, was Danny ihm zugesteht – und er begreift, dass er das vom ersten Moment an getan hat.

Er weiß nicht wieso, aber von der Sekunde an, in der er Danny in der Garage seines Vaters getroffen hat, von der Sekunde an, in der sie einander gegenüber standen, beide mit gezogenen Waffen, beide entschlossen, nicht nachzugeben – war er verloren.

Steve verzieht das Gesicht, als die Ärztin seine Handgelenke bandagiert, aber er verbietet sich jeglichen Schmerzenslaut.

Und dann gleitet Dannys Hand plötzlich in seinen Nacken, und Steve stöhnt leise auf, beißt sich im nächsten Augenblick auf die Unterlippe.

„Verzeihung“, sagt die Ärztin leise, und Steve brummt, während Danny mit den Fingerspitzen durch sein Haar fährt, und Steve das Gefühl hat, dass er spüren kann, wie Danny neben ihm steht und grinst.

Es fühlt sich gut an, beruhigend.

 

„Komm, ich fahr dich nach Hause.“

Steve geht so nah neben Danny, dass er seine Körperwärme spüren kann, mit dem unerhört offensichtlichen Unterton in seiner Stimme hat er dennoch nicht gerechnet.

„Du fährst mich nach Hause?“ wiederholt er mit einer gewissen Menge an Unglauben, und Danny zuckt mit den Schultern. „Wieso nicht?“

Steve starrt mit leerem Blick auf ihn hinab. „Wegen deines Knies?“

„Damit kann ich immer noch besser fahren als du mit deinen Handgelenken. Präzise gesprochen, könnte ich selbst dann immer noch besser fahren als du, wäre mein Bein ab, und deine Handgelenke völlig in Ordnung.“

Steve grinst unwillkürlich, und Danny legt ihm die Hand auf den Rücken. „Außerdem ist es mein Wagen, und ich weigere mich heute schlicht, dir die Schlüssel zu geben.“

„Die Schlüssel“, erwidert Steve und genießt das Gefühl der Wärme, das von Dannys Hand ausgeht, „befinden sich in meiner Hosentasche. Ich habe uns zum Tatort gefahren, falls du dich erinnerst.“

Dannys Hand gleitet tiefer, und Steve bleibt wie angenagelt stehen. „Was tust du da?“

„Ich suche meine Schlüssel.“

Es klingt wie eine extrem halbseidene Ausrede, aber Danny tastet in der Tat die Gesäßtaschen von Steves Hosen ab, bevor er sich den Seitentaschen widmet, und Steve setzt sich wieder in Bewegung, sobald Danny die Schlüssel an sich genommen hat.

„Du konntest mich nicht einfach danach fragen?“

„Oh, Verzeihung, ich lebte unter dem absurden Eindruck, du würdest dich weigern, sie mir zu geben.“

Sie haben inzwischen den Camaro erreicht, blicken einander über das Dach des Wagens hinweg an, und Steve kann nicht genau sagen, warum, aber er ist plötzlich aufgeregt. Er reißt sich zusammen, steigt ein und lässt sich auf den Beifahrersitz sinken, und während er noch mit dem Gedanken spielt, sich anzuschnallen, beugt Danny sich über die Mittelkonsole, packt Steve am Kragen seines Hemdes und zieht ihn an sich heran.

Als ihre Lippen aufeinander treffen, ist Steve tatsächlich überrascht.

Er hat mit Verdrängung gerechnet. Er hat damit gerechnet, dass sie mindestens zwei Wochen lang nicht darüber sprechen, einander vielleicht aus dem Weg gehen, bis …

„Nhm.“

Danny ist unerwartet sanft.

Seine Hand ruht an Steves Wange, er streicht mit seinem Daumen über Steves Bartstoppeln, und das Geräusch, das dabei entsteht, ist so fürchterlich real, dass Steve gar nicht erst in Versuchung kommt, das hier als Tagtraum abzutun.

Aber Danny lässt genau so schnell wieder von ihm ab, wie er über ihn hergefallen ist, startet den Motor und setzt den Camaro in Bewegung, und der Tag war zu ereignisreich, als dass Steve mit ihm mithalten könnte.

Er sitzt einen Moment lang auf dem Beifahrersitz, blinzelt die Frontscheibe an, und entschließt sich, zu reden, kommt jedoch nicht übers Räuspern hinaus.

Er tut das dreimal, dann wendet Danny ihm kurz den Blick zu. „Tu mir einen Gefallen und warte bis morgen mit dem Anfall, ok?“

Steve nickt, sprachlos und ein wenig überfordert, und Danny packt das Lenkrad fester und tritt aufs Gas. Steve ist hart, seit Danny seine Schlüssel gesucht hat, fühlt sich wie auf Kohlen, seit Danny seinen Nacken gestreichelt hat, aber er hat nicht vor einen Anfall zu bekommen, weder morgen noch sonst irgendwann.

Er lässt sich von Danny nach Hause fahren, gibt keinen Kommentar ab, als Danny gleichzeitig mit ihm aus dem Wagen steigt, und geht Seite an Seite mit ihm zur Haustür.

Sie haben die Tür kaum passiert, als Danny Steves Unterarm umfasst und ihn wieder an sich zieht, und Steve sollte überrascht sein von dieser Beharrlichkeit, aber alles, was er empfindet, ist Erleichterung.

Er beugt sich zu Danny hinunter, schlingt beide Arme um ihn und küsst ihn. Danny fühlt sich fabelhaft an unter seinen Händen, warm und lebendig und solide, und er packt Steves Hüften mit rücksichtsloser Kraft.

Steve stöhnt, presst sein Becken an Dannys und reibt sich an ihm, keucht in Dannys Mund, als er merkt, dass Danny genau so hart ist wie er selbst.

Danny knurrt, knöpft Steves Hose auf und zieht seinen Reißverschluss hinunter, und Steve lässt ihn, ist viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich Dannys Geschmack einzuprägen, um auch nur an Widerspruch zu denken.

Danny schiebt ihm die Hose von den Hüften und dann die Shorts, schließt seine Hand um ihn, und Steve löst seinen Mund von Dannys, lässt seinen Kopf auf seine Schulter fallen und beißt zu.

Wieder ein Knurren, dann ein Grollen, und Steve presst sein Gesicht in Dannys Halsbeuge, während er an seinem Gürtel reißt. Danny trägt noch sein Hemd, selbst die Krawatte hat er nicht abgelegt, aber die Barriere stört Steve nicht – diese nicht.

Dannys Hosen landen mit einem dumpfen Laut auf dem Boden, die Gürtelschnalle klirrt leise, und Steve macht mit den Shorts kurzen Prozess, dann bringt er ihre Hüften zusammen, schließt seine Hand um sie beide, und Danny winselt.

Er dreht sie herum, stößt Steve mit dem Rücken an die Haustür, und Steve ist dankbar für den Halt, lehnt sich an. Er blickt auf Danny hinunter, stöhnt, als Danny seine Finger mit seinen verflicht, starrt auf ihrer beider Hände, wie sie in perfektem Rhythmus auf und ab gleiten, wieder und wieder und wieder.

Es fühlt sich fabelhaft an, Dannys Hand ist kräftig, seine Handfläche an genau den richtigen Stellen rau, und Steve fühlt seinen Höhepunkt nahen, viel früher, als er damit gerechnet hat.

„Danno“, keucht er überwältigt, und dann noch einmal, „Danno“, und Danny hebt den Kopf, blickt ihn an, und großer Gott, seine Augen.

Steve stockt der Atem, seine Stimme versagt ihm, und Danny reckt sich in die Höhe und küsst ihn wieder, viel zu sanft, viel zu liebevoll, und Steve kommt – über ihre Hände, über ihre Hemden und Dannys Krawatte.

Danny folgt ihm sofort, und Steve hält sie beide aufrecht, obwohl seine Knie sich wie Gelee anfühlen, und sein Herz deutlich überfordert ist mit der Situation.

Danny löst ihre Hände voneinander, betrachtet seine mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und … Steve kann nicht sagen, was die zweite Emotion ist. Er greift ohne Nachzudenken nach Dannys Hand, führt sie zu seinem Mund und leckt sie ab, und das Geräusch, das Dannys Kehle verlässt, ist leicht zuzuordnen.

Hilflosigkeit. Leidenschaft.

„Lieber Gott, Steve“, murmelt er atemlos, und Steve blickt auf, sieht ihn durch seine Wimpern an, ohne zu ahnen, welche Wirkung er damit erzielt.

Danny sieht aus, wie er sich fühlt, zufrieden, sehnsüchtig, erschöpft, und Steve gibt Dannys Hand erst frei, als sie frei von den Folgen ihres Zusammentreffens ist.

Über Dannys Gesicht breitet sich ein vorsichtiges Lächeln aus, er schließt die Lücke zwischen ihnen, und Steve kommt ihm entgegen, küsst ihn wieder.

Er lässt seine Hände über Dannys Rücken streichen, schiebt sie unter sein Hemd und erkundet die Haut darunter, und es fühlt sich gut an, richtig sogar.

Danny brummt zufrieden in seinen Mund, seine Hände liegen an Steves Hüften, seine Daumen streichen in hypnotischem Rhythmus über Steves Hüftknochen, und Steve könnte ewig so stehen bleiben, fühlten seine Knie sich nicht nach wie vor an wie Gelee.

„Danno“, murmelt er zwischen Küssen, „Bett.“

„Nhm“, macht Danny und beißt ihm spielerisch in die Unterlippe, bevor er seinen Mund von Steves löst.

Sie müssen sich von ihren Schuhen befreien, bevor sie die Hosen ganz loswerden können, und es sollte sich merkwürdig anfühlen, lächerlich sogar, aber das tut es nicht.

Steve beobachtet Danny dabei, wie er seine Krawatte löst, den Knoten lockert und sie aufzieht, und er tritt vor ihn und beginnt, Dannys Hemd aufzuknöpfen, ist mit einem Mal ungeduldig, so viel nackte Haut wie nur möglich zu sehen.

Danny hält still und lässt ihn, steht vor ihm wie ein verdammtes Monument, und Steve streicht das Hemd beiseite, zögert einen Moment – dann geht er vor Danny in die Knie, hält sich an Dannys Hüften fest und presst sein Gesicht an Dannys Bauch. Er spürt Danny einatmen, hört das überraschte Luftholen, dann streichen Dannys Hände durch sein Haar.

„Wolltest du nicht ins Bett?“ erkundigt Danny sich bei ihm, versucht, neutral zu klingen und scheitert, und Steve brummt gegen seine warme Haut. „Gleich.“

„Hn“, macht Danny, streicht mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen Nacken, und Steve weiß, dass er lächelt.

„Komm schon“, sagt Danny nach einer Weile und berührt Steve an der Schulter, „mein Knie beschwert sich.“

Steve steht sofort auf, und Danny nimmt seine Hand und zieht ihn mit sich die Treppe hinauf und in Steves Schlafzimmer. Sie ziehen sich gegenseitig aus, deutlich bestrebt, den Körperkontakt nicht abreißen zu lassen, und dann fallen sie miteinander ins Bett, als seien sie sechzehn und völlig ahnungslos den Vorgängen der Welt gegenüber.

Steve zieht Danny in seine Arme, drückt ihn an sich und seufzt erleichtert, und Danny verbirgt sein Gesicht an seinem Nacken und brummt zufrieden.

Sie schlafen in dieser Haltung ein, während die Nachmittagssonne durch die Vorhänge scheint und alles in goldenes Leuchten taucht.

 

Es ist kurz vor Mitternacht, als Steve aufwacht.

Danny liegt vor ihm, ist wach und sieht ihn an, und seine Augen schimmern in der Dunkelheit.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck ist nicht zu deuten, und Steve denkt, _noch nicht, es ist noch nicht morgen_ , und küsst ihn.

Er hört Dannys überraschtes Brummen und leckt über seine Lippen, presst sich an ihn, und Erleichterung durchflutet ihn, als Danny den Mund für ihn öffnet und seine Arme um ihn schlingt.

Dieser Kuss ist anders als die davor, ein wenig verzweifelter, ein wenig zärtlicher, und Steve weiß nicht, was er tun soll.

Es ist nicht genug, es wird nicht reichen.

Er rollt sich auf den Rücken und zieht Danny auf sich, spreizt die Beine unter ihm und treibt seine Hüften in die Höhe, und Danny stöhnt und bewegt sich ihm entgegen.

Steves Hände gleiten über seinen Rücken, unsicher und fahrig, und er weiß, was er will, aber er weiß nicht, wie er danach fragen soll.

Er zieht Dannys Becken enger an seins, spürt ihn hart werden, verdreht die Augen hinter geschlossenen Lidern und er _braucht_ , braucht ihn so sehr, aber er weiß nicht, wie viel Danny ihm geben will.

„Danny“, wispert er, und hofft, dass Danny die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme nicht bemerkt. Aber es ist Danny, und Danny hat seine Gesichtsausdrücke katalogisiert und weiß, was es bedeutet, wenn Steve das Lenkrad des Camaro mit _beiden_ Händen packt.

„Okay“, sagt Danny, und seine Lippen gleiten über Steves Wange, „okay. Kein Problem. Wie willst du das hier handhaben?“

Steves Lider flattern in die Höhe, und er starrt ihn an, fühlt sich gleichzeitig erleichtert und unglaublich hilflos, und Dannys linker Mundwinkel wandert zwei Zentimeter in die Höhe. „Oder soll ich das hier handhaben?“

Hitze durchflutet Steves kompletten Körper, und er sagt, „Ja, oh Gott, jah“, bevor er sich davon abhalten kann. Einen Moment lang wirkt Danny überrascht, dann nickt er entschlossen und kniet sich über Steve.

Steve stöhnt, schließt die Augen und reibt sich an ihm. Danny lässt ihn, streichelt über seine Brust, über seinen Bauch, über seine Lenden.

„Steve“, sagt er dann, und seine Stimme klingt unglaublich behutsam, „wir brauchen Gleitmittel.“

„Nachttisch, oberste Schublade“, erwidert Steve, ohne darüber nachzudenken, und er hört Danny leise schnauben. „Natürlich.“

Steve spürt, wie Danny sich über ihm streckt, hört das leise Schieben und Klacken der Nachttischschublade, aber er hält die Augen geschlossen, konzentriert sich auf das Gefühl von Danny über sich.

Einen Moment lang ist alles still, dann verlagert Danny sein Gewicht und legt ihm die Hand an die Wange. „Bist du sicher?“

Steve schlägt die Augen auf und sieht ihn an, und die Geduld, die endlose Zuneigung in Dannys Augen trifft ihn völlig unvorbereitet.

„Ja“, krächzt er rau, „ja, ich bin sicher“, und das entlockt Danny ein kleines Lächeln, das Steve mitten ins Herz trifft.

„Okay“, sagt Danny leise, rutscht neben ihn, legt sich auf die Seite und zieht Steve an sich heran, bis sie Brust an Brust liegen. „Solange du sicher bist.“

Steve nickt, legt sein Bein über Dannys Hüfte, zieht ihn noch enger an sich heran, und Danny stöhnt. Er öffnet die Tube Gleitmittel, gibt etwas davon auf seine Finger, und Steve kann nicht anders, als ihn dabei beobachten. Danny wirkt zugleich konzentriert und entspannt, dann blickt er auf, sieht Steve direkt in die Augen, und Steve nickt.

Danny lächelt wieder, komplett mit Lachfältchen um die Augen, und Steve nimmt einen hastigen Atemzug, der nicht das Geringste damit zu tun hat, dass Danny soeben einen vorsichtig tastenden Finger in ihn hinein schiebt.

Es fühlt sich fremd an, unangenehm und gleichzeitig perfekt, und Steve keucht und verbirgt sein Gesicht an Dannys Schulter.

„Hey, hey … so nicht, sieh mich an“, fordert Danny, und Steve schüttelt den Kopf und presst sich seinem tastenden Finger entgegen. Er hat Angst, was Danny in seinen Augen finden wird, wenn er ihn jetzt ansieht.

„Steven“, sagt Danny streng, und über Steves kompletten Rücken zieht sich eine Gänsehaut, „sieh mich an.“

Steve kann diesem Tonfall nicht widerstehen, und er blickt auf, unsicher, und vielleicht sogar ein wenig scheu.

„Oh“, sagt Danny, blinzelt zweimal, dann noch mal, „oh“, und Steve sieht ihn schlucken. „Ich dachte, ich hätte dir wehgetan.“

„Nein“, erwidert Steve heiser, und Danny nickt hastig und schiebt einen weiteren Finger in ihn hinein. „Ich wollte nur … nur sichergehen.“

Steves Kehle entweicht ein gutturales Stöhnen, und er presst sein Gesicht zurück an Dannys Schulter. Diesmal verlangt Danny nicht von ihm, dass er ihn ansieht.

Es tut weh, obwohl Danny vorsichtig ist, aber Steve kann nicht anders, als jede Sekunde zu genießen. Er spürt Danny vor sich, spürt Dannys Herzschlag gegen seine Brust, und Steve fühlt sich sicher.

Dann berührt Danny einen Punkt in ihm, der Steves Sicht verschwimmen lässt und ihm ein animalisches Stöhnen entreißt. Ein Beben geht durch ihn hindurch, er hört Dannys überraschtes Keuchen, und Steve weiß nicht, wohin mit sich und der plötzlichen Hitze, die durch jede Zelle seines Körpers brennt.

Er murmelt Obszönitäten gegen Dannys Schulter, stöhnt seinen Namen, wieder und wieder, und Danny hält ihn an sich gedrückt und schiebt seine Finger tiefer in ihn.

Es ist zu viel und zugleich nicht genug, und Steve hat das Gefühl, er bekommt keine Luft.

„Steve“, hört er Danny an seinem Ohr, „Steve … du hast aufgehört zu atmen, du Idiot.“

Danny schafft es irgendwie, das liebevoll klingen zu lassen, und Steve nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug, und der Druck weicht von seiner Brust.

„Guter Junge“, brummt Danny, Erleichterung in der Stimme, und er streicht Steve mit der freien Hand über den Rücken. „Mach hübsch so weiter.“

Also konzentriert Steve sich aufs Atmen, nicht auf Dannys Finger, nicht auf seine eigene Hilflosigkeit, nicht auf das gierige Brennen in seinen Lenden, das mit jeder Sekunde schlimmer wird.

Als Danny seine Finger aus ihm zieht, wimmert Steve leise, und er fühlt sich so kraftlos, dass es ihm Angst macht. Aber er will Danny, braucht ihn, muss ihn in sich haben, also dreht er sich auf den Bauch und spreizt die Schenkel, weil er gehört hat, dass es so am einfachsten ist.

„Okay“, sagt Danny heiser, zieht ihn auf die Knie, legt ihm die linke Hand an die Hüfte. „Du bist immer noch sicher?“

„Danny“, ist alles, was Steve herausbekommt, und seine Stimme klingt furchtbar, wie Raureif auf Asphalt. Aber Danny versteht, positioniert sich hinter ihm, und Steve wird halb wahnsinnig, als er ihn an seinem Eingang spürt.

Danny schiebt sich in ihn hinein, in einer einzigen, langsamen, fließenden Bewegung, und dann ist er in ihm, seine Lenden pressen gegen Steves Hintern, und Steve bringt keinen Ton heraus.

„Oh Gott“, murmelt Danny in seinem Rücken, so leise, dass er ihn über seine eigene, beschleunigte Atmung beinahe nicht gehört hätte. „Oh Gott, _Steve_.“

Die Art, wie Danny seinen Namen sagt, lähmt Steve beinahe, und er stößt sich ihm entgegen, krallt seine Finger ins Laken und rammt sich ihm entgegen, und Danny keucht und hält ihn zurück.

Steve hat keine Zeit, sich zu beschweren. Danny brauchte offenbar nur einen Moment, um sich zurechtzufinden. Er fängt an, zuzustoßen, hält mit beiden Händen Steves Hüften fest, während er sich in ihn hinein rammt, und Steve lässt den Kopf hängen, hält die Augen geschlossen und liefert sich ihm aus.

Dannys Lenden klatschen mit jedem Stoß auf seinen Hintern, Dannys Hände an seinen Hüften ziehen ihn seinen Stößen mit brutaler Rücksichtslosigkeit entgegen, und Steve stöhnt jedes einzelne Mal, wenn Danny gegen den Punkt in ihm reibt, der ihn Sterne sehen lässt.

Er kann es nicht zurückhalten, versucht es nicht einmal, während Danny hinter ihm leise keucht.

Es fühlt sich unglaublich an, und dann verändert Danny das Tempo, stößt langsamer zu, härter, tiefer, und Steve erkennt seine eigene Stimme nicht, als er Dannys Namen stöhnt.

Sein Orgasmus trifft ihn völlig unvorbereitet und ohne, dass Danny seine pochende Erektion auch nur berührt hätte. Steve bäumt sich auf, zieht sich um Danny zusammen, und das gibt Danny den Rest. Er krallt sich an Steves Hüften, ergießt sich in heißen Schüben in ihn hinein, und das Gefühl reicht beinahe aus, um Steve wieder hart werden zu lassen.

Danny zieht sich aus ihm zurück, und Steve verzieht das Gesicht, aber es ist ok, es tut nicht weh, und als Danny ihn herum dreht und in seine Arme zieht, ist die unangenehme Leere gleichgültig geworden. Steve presst sein Gesicht an Dannys Halsbeuge und schläft ein, noch bevor Dannys rasender Herzschlag unter seinem Ohr ganz zur Ruhe gekommen ist.

 

Es ist um die Mittagszeit des nächsten Tages, dass Steve wieder zu sich kommt.

Danny liegt vor ihm, ist wach und sieht ihn an, und einen flüchtigen Moment lang erliegt Steve dem Eindruck, er habe sämtliche Vorgänge der letzten Nacht geträumt.

Aber dann huscht ein Schatten über Dannys Züge, und als Steve die Hand hebt, um sie nach ihm auszustrecken, kurz, als er sich _bewegt_ , weiß er, dass er nichts von all dem geträumt hat.

Er verzieht leicht das Gesicht, und der Schatten auf Dannys Zügen wird tiefer, dunkler, und Steve kann ihn plötzlich nicht mehr ansehen und starrt stattdessen auf seinen Hals.

Dannys Hals ist mit blauen Flecken und Bissspuren übersäht, und Steve wird rot und räuspert sich verlegen.

„Soll ich gehen?“ fragt Danny leise, und Steves Blick schnellt in die Höhe.

„Nein!“ platzt es aus ihm heraus, und es wäre ihm peinlich, wie verzweifelt er klingt, sähe Danny nicht dermaßen erleichtert aus.

„Nein“, wiederholt er also ein wenig ruhiger. „Geh nicht.“

Danny lächelt und nickt, und Steve kann sich nicht helfen, schlingt beide Arme um ihn und zerrt ihn an sich heran.

„Uff“, macht Danny gegen seinen Hals, aber er wehrt sich nicht, und Steve wickelt sich mit dem ganzen Körper um ihn.

„Ich hab mir deinen Anfall ein bisschen anders vorgestellt“, brummt Danny nach einer Weile, und er klingt ein wenig gedämpft, was damit zusammenhängt, dass er gegen Steves linken Brustmuskel anreden muss.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst“, behauptet Steve, und auch er klingt gedämpft und verbuddelt seine Nase tiefer in Dannys Haar.

„Natürlich weißt du das nicht“, erwidert Danny und klopft ihm auf den Hintern, und Steve brummt zufrieden. „Wann lässt du mich aufstehen?“

„Gar nicht.“

„Aber ich hab Hunger.“

„Ist mir egal.“

„Egal, was? Du bist ein verdammt schlechtes erstes Date.“

„Danno, wenn das unser erstes Date war, war ich verdammt leicht zu haben.“

Einen Moment lang ist Danny verdächtig still, dann legt er seine Hand an Steves Wange, dreht seinen Kopf zu sich hin und blickt ihm ernst in die Augen. „Sowas darfst du nicht mal denken.“

„Danno, das war ein Scherz.“

Aber Danny sieht noch immer ernst aus, und Steve schmiegt sich an seine Hand. „Wenn ich dich aufstehen lasse und dir Frühstück mache, hörst du dann auf, mich so anzusehen?“

„Möglich. Deine Chancen sehen entschieden besser aus, wenn du mir vorher noch sagst, was wir hier gerade tun.“

Steve blickt an ihnen hinab, begutachtet den Zustand des Bettes, der, höflich bezeichnet, alarmierend ist, und hebt beide Augenbrauen. „Ich dachte, das sei offensichtlich.“

Danny zieht ihm eine drohende Grimasse. „Oh nein, mein Bester – so leicht kommst du nicht davon! Was ich wissen will, ist, ob wir miteinander geschlafen haben, weil wir gestern von einem Wahnsinnigen gefangen gehalten wurden, der uns weisgemacht hat, er habe uns umgebracht – und ja, ich weiß, wie das klingt, aber du weißt, was ich meine, also grins nicht so blöde – Ich will wissen, ob wir miteinander geschlafen haben, weil … naja … weil wir irgendwie sicherstellen mussten, dass wir beide noch da sind … aber was ich eigentlich wissen will, ist, ob du mich deswegen so krakenhaft umschlungen hältst, weil -“

Steve drückt seinen Mund auf Dannys, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, und Danny brummt gegen seine Lippen, bevor er den Kuss erwidert. Danach zieht er seinen Kopf zurück und sieht Steve an, mit einem Ausdruck, der ganz klar sagt: Und?  
Steve sagt das Erste, das ihm in den Sinn kommt. „Ich kann dich nicht verlieren, Danny.“

Kurz starrt Danny ihn sprachlos an, dann sticht er ihm den Zeigefinger vor die Brust. „Das ist keine Antwort.“

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hab ich die Frage nicht verstanden“, behauptet Steve, lässt ihn los und steht aus dem Bett auf, und Danny blickt fuchsteufelswild zu ihm auf. „Das ist eine Bombenlüge!“

Steve grinst auf ihn hinunter, und Danny schlängelt sich aus dem Bett und verschwindet kommentarlos aus dem Zimmer. Steve folgt ihm alarmiert, betritt in seinem Windschatten das Bad und beobachtet ihn dabei, wie er das warme Wasser unter der Dusche anstellt.

„Ähm“, macht er nicht sonderlich intelligent, und Danny wendet ihm den Blick zu. „Was war das?“

„Ich … also …“, setzt Steve an, und Danny hebt abwartend beide Augenbrauen. Steve weiß ehrlich nicht, was er sagen soll.

„Okay“, sagt Danny plötzlich, und Steve blickt ihn hoffnungsvoll an. „Ich will dich mal nicht überfordern. Ja oder Nein Fragen also.“

Er sammelt sich einen Moment, und Steve legt leicht den Kopf schief. Er möchte Danny darauf aufmerksam machen, dass sie hier gemeinsam nackt in seinem Badezimmer stehen, dass sie in der vergangenen Nacht Sex hatten – und was will Danny eigentlich noch von ihm wissen?

„Möchtest du, Steven J. McGarrett“, reißt ihn Dannys Stimme aus seinen Gedanken, „nachdem wir geduscht, gefrühstückt und einen Abstecher ins Hauptquartier gemacht haben, um dort den Einsatzbericht aus der Hölle auszufüllen, den Abend mit mir verbringen? Möglicherweise kochen? Und danach noch mal unglaublich fabelhaften Sex mit mir haben?“

Steve blinzelt ihn an, und Danny wird unter seinem Blick tatsächlich ein bisschen nervös.

„Ja!“ entfährt es ihm dann energisch, „und ja, und ganz entschieden ja!“

Danny grinst ihn sonnig an. „Wunderbar. Komm unter die Dusche.“

Das lässt Steve sich nicht zweimal sagen, und er weiß noch nicht wie, aber wird Danny dazu zwingen müssen, bei ihm einzuziehen, weil zu zweit duschen einfach mal viel schöner ist als allein, und Dannys Apartment ist ein Dreckloch, und wenn nötig, dann wird Steve dieses Dreckloch höchstpersönlich in Brand stecken und –

„Dir ist bewusst, dass du das alles laut gesagt hast?“

Steve hält ertappt inne, blickt Danny aus großen Augen an, und Danny schüttelt den Kopf über ihn. „Dein Trauma nimmt entschieden merkwürdige Züge an, McGarrett. Und ich ziehe erst dann bei dir ein, wenn du mir deine Seele versprichst – also morgen. Reich mir doch bitte das Duschgel.“

Steve tut wie in Trance, wie ihm geheißen.

Ein bis zwei Minuten steht er mit Danny unter der Dusche und weiß nicht, was er denken soll, dann schlingt Danny seine Arme um ihn, zieht ihn an sich und blickt zu ihm auf, und wäre Steve nicht so schrecklich verwirrt, er würde lachen, weil Dannys Haare in ihrem augenblicklichen Zustand ein praktisch endloser Quell der Freude sind.

„Steve“, sagt Danny, und Steve streckt die Hand aus und streicht ihm die Haare zurück, weil er sich sonst nie im Leben wird konzentrieren können. „Ich habe mit dir geschlafen.“

Steve nickt. „Ich weiß, ich war dabei.“

Danny verdreht die Augen über ihn. „Wie mich das freut. Was ich damit sagen will, ist, dass du damit aufhören kannst, dir Gedanken zu machen. Das hier ist nicht einseitig. Ich gebe es zwar nur ungern zu, aber ich hätte auch ohne traumatische Erfahrung mit dir geschlafen.“

Steves Gesicht macht sich selbstständig, und Danny schmunzelt zu ihm hoch. „Und jetzt grinst er. Wie drollig.“

Steve beugt sich zu ihm hinunter und küsst ihn, und Danny seufzt gegen seine Lippen. „Unsere zwischenmenschliche Kommunikation ist unfassbar schlecht.“

Steve weiß nicht, was er meint. Seiner Meinung nach haben sie das wunderbar hinbekommen.

 

Ende


End file.
